


Underground Morning Routine And Happy Valentine’s

by ADAMWryter



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morning Routines, Suits, Ties & Cravats, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Just some romantic routine between the warlocks before starting Valentine's day.





	Underground Morning Routine And Happy Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Valentine's fluff. I just wrote this real quick and I love these characters so much. Wish they weren't so aggressive at each other on the show and hope to see them again.

It’s morning, though there is not light shining from the window, and the underground school is always lit by candles, but the time on their phones says it’s morning.

John Henry wakes up first to see his Ariel still sleeping. He gently puts his arm over his boyfriend and spoons him, caressing the cloth on his body. Both men did not take off their fancy suits last night. And as they always dress up with suits and ties, that was what they were wearing when they fell asleep. John’s body is bigger than Ariel’s because he’s taller, and Ariel likes it that way.

Ariel jerks himself to turn around and look at John. “It’s still early”, he whines.

“Sunshine, my gorgeous”, John laughs, and gently kisses him.

Despite being the great chancellor, Ariel just couldn’t help being cheesy with his boyfriend, and John likes it too.

“Let me fix your tie”, John grabs Ariel’s tie and adjusts it. And Ariel laughs. They’re just dating but they look like they’re married already. Now he’s adjusting his tie? On bed? While he’s going to change his clothes later? It’s ridiculously cute.

But it’s kind of their morning routine. Believe it or not, these gentlemen take their ties really serious. It’s a symbol of class, elegance and manliness. And they instruct their students to respect the uniform they’re wearing as well. And John and Ariel would tie each other’s tie every morning before going to work.

John smiles after finishing, he gently places a kiss on Ariel and heads for shower. Then it’s Ariel’s turn. And they don’t forget to give each other a kiss before switching to use to bathroom.

As Ariel’s dressing up in front of the standing mirror, John passionately embraces him from behind and kisses him on his cheek, with his hands skillfully fixing Ariel’s tie.

“What do you want to do tonight?”, John asks after the kiss.

“Anything’s good”, Ariel answers and kisses him back.

“Then I’ll see you at our favorite restaurant after teaching ours”, John suggests.

“Can’t wait”, Ariel chuckles.

As John turns around to head to the door, Ariel stops him to fix his tie because it has gotten wrinkled because John was leaning onto him earlier.

“There you go”, Ariel says confidently.

“Happy Valentine’s, my darling”, John kisses him one last time.

“Happy Valentine’s”, and Ariel kisses him back. It’s going to be a long day of teaching the warlocks, because both can’t wait until the evening to have dinner under the romantic candle’s light… Classic and elegant, just like how these men would like their Valentine’s day to be. Happy Valentine’s day.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy Valentine's day, y'all <3


End file.
